User blog:Doc Tam/Meridith, the Lover's Vengeance
My shot at making a melee carry. After observing the melee carries in DotA2 and seeing how they function (and are actually viable in competitive), I became interested in fashioning one myself. I realize that in League Meridith would be classified as a "Fighter" champ, since her gap closers are weak and she scales well with different stats, but its fine. LORE There are legends told among gossiping wives in Valoran of dark entities who, for a price, will exact vengeance upon anyone you desire. This contract has typically only been used for one thing: punishing the unfaithful. Using a mixture of temptation and sharp wit (and even sharper swords), Meridith has brought punishment to many a lover. Now she turns her attention to the League of Legends, though it is unknown who she is planning ruin for there. |date = NOW |health = 40 |attack = 80 |spells = 50 |difficulty = 60 |hp = 440 (+83) |mana = 235 (+42) |damage = 57 (+2.8) |range = 125 |armor = 16 (+3.1) |magicresist = 30 (+1.25) |attackspeed = 0.675 (+3%) |healthregen = 6.5 (+0.75) |manaregen = 6.7 (+0.65) |speed = 325 }} Abilities |secondname = Fiendish Resilience |secondinfo = (Active): Meridith gains a spell shield that makes her immune to disables for 5 seconds or until broken. Activating this ability removes any current disables (not including suppression). *'Cost:' 70 mana |secondlevel = |thirdname = Lover Scorned |thirdinfo = (Active): Meridith seduces the target, slowing the target for 3 seconds and applying a stack of seduction while dealing some magic damage. Upon reaching 3 stacks the target is charmed for 2 seconds. Basic attacks against enemy champions reduce the cooldown of this ability by 1 second. Stacks last for 8 seconds. *'Range:' 600 *'Cost:' 35 mana *'Cooldown:' 6 seconds |thirdlevel = |ultiname = Vengeance Pact |ultiinfo = Meridith enacts her pact, revealing the target (even through stealth), and increasing her damage done to it. While active she gains 30% additional movespeed, doubled while chasing that target. She may activate this ability a second time to enact Kiss of Death, which deals magic damage and silences for 2 secs. *'Range:' 700 *'Kiss Range:' 200 *'Mana:' 100 mana *'Duration:' 8 seconds |ultilevel = }} EXPLANATION OF KIT Passive - This passive offers some punishment to physical damage champions. Q - The passive works just like Master Yi, an AS steroid that scales with how fast you attack and offers opportunities for big bursts of damage. The active is her farming/harrassing tool. W - What has always bothered me with League is that magic immunity is this extremely strong stat, but its only allowed on one champion, Morgana. To add to this its on a champion who doesn't particularly need it since she always builds Zhonya. For Meridith this is her savior in fights. While it scales with AP you can build MR in order to increase the power of the shield. The cleanse effect helps differentiate it from Morgana's offering. E - A slow application of CC, the purpose here is that the spell is especially effective when bringing a target down but offers less in an escape/harrass scenario R - Trying to maintain the theme of searching out a target, this ability acts as her primary mobility spell and offers some extra disable to bring down those peskier targets. RECOMMENDED BUILD Cloth Armor, Berzerker Greaves, Wriggle's Lantern, Hexdrinker, Trinity Force, Guardian Angel - As Riot would do it PROS/CONS: +High DPS from Q +Good Teamfight ability from W+Innate +Counters stealth champs almost as good as Lee from Ult +Packs a good amount of CC -Lacks pressure in lane before 6 -Poor chasing ability when ult is down -Easily killed when W is down -Lots of AP Ratios (although could be plus if you get Rageblade) -Easily harassed -Uses mana EMOTES/APPEARANCE Meridith has vestigial wings similar to Morgana, but spends her time walking on the ground. She wears flowing clothing and jewelry in the fashion of an Arabian princess. Her most unique feature is her 4 arms, each one wielding a different kind of sword. Dance - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MJyXbeoMDkg (see 1:50) Taunt - Let me get a look at that pretty face of yours Upon Activating Ult: You're MINE! Upon killing: Gangplank - You left her awaiting you by the bay all those years Graves - Aparently your Destiny wasn't with her Upon Death: Gives out a scream (not as loud as Cass) before bursting into flames. Category:Custom champions